How the Wind Blew
by CanIHavePancakes
Summary: Who are these killers of Icicle Jr.? What's there connection to the Justice League? Kid Assassins, Clones, and Superheroes. What could go wrong?
1. Character Info

**Bernadette 'Birdie' Queen**

Age – 11

Hair – Blond

Eyes – Blue

Height – 4ft 4in

Origin – Clone created out of **Dinah Lance & Oliver Queen**

Status – Unknown

Occupation – Assassin

**Penelope 'Penny' Kent **

Age – 11

Hair – Black

Eyes – Blue

Height – 4ft 3in

Origin – Clone created out of **Clark Kent and Diana Prince **

Status – Unknown

Occupation – Assassin

**Gianna 'Gigi' Zatara **

Age - 10

Hair – Black

Eyes – Green

Height – 4ft 2in

Origin – Clone created out of **Giovanni Zatara & Sindella Zatara**

Status – Unknown

Occupation – Assassin

**Meredith 'Meri' Curry **

Age – 10

Hair – Red

Eyes – Blue

Height – 4ft 2in

Origin – Clone created out of **Arthur Curry & Mera**

Status – Unknown

Occupation – Assassin


	2. Hope we don't get caught

I sat up in bed, my breathing heavy, the nightmares still racked my brain. The dream was always the same; it always started out with good thoughts. I would be in a room with people in bright costumes and around us I could see boxes in brightly wrapped paper. They would shout 'Happy Birthday' and clap, and then it went bad. The room would fill with fog and for a moment I would feel blind, and when the fog lifted as far as I could see the ground was covered in dead bodies. I would look to my blood soaked hands and wake up. I let a stray tear fall as I sat there staring at the moon.

"You ready Penny?" I heard a voice say to me right.

I looked over to find Gigi standing there, her mask covering her face. I nodded as I climbed out of bed and went to my closet. I slipped on my grey tights, black shorts, and black tee shirt. I looked at the mirror as I brushed my hair and slipped on my black mask and I couldn't help but notice the scar on my right hand. So to avoid seeing the scar any longer I slipped on my grey fingerless gloves. I walked out of my closet to find Birdie, Meri and Gigi all dressed in similar looking outfits. I grabbed my black boots and slipped them on as Birdie began explaining the job.

"Our newest job is a bit more complicated than the others, this time the subject is a gifted individual. His name is Icicle Jr. and we have been hired by his employers, The Light, to take him out of the picture for good. It seems his loud mouth has cost them quite a bit. So Gigi I want you on look out in the security office, Meri, Penny and I will be taking him on. The only problem with this job is that the team known as Young Justice has been on his trail and has located him as well." Birdie explained as we all looked at the photos of Icicle Jr.

"How dangerous is Young Justice?" Meri asked.

"They pose a threat to this job, but if we get there ASAP then we can take him down and get out." Birdie said.

"Then let's do this," I said.

"We have to get them out Birdie," I whispered. I could see Meri trying to hide behind the crate hoping they wouldn't find her. I noticed Gigi was hiding in the security room and knew we would have to create a diversion so the heroes wouldn't find them. Birdie and I were currently hiding in the vents, "We have to distract them."

"What if we get caught too? There's no way we all escape," Birdie whispered to me.

"Then I'll be the one to get caught, you guys can escape and tell The Light that we have neutralized the target, and then maybe you can come rescue me." I explained to her.

"Are you crazy? We don't know what they will do to you," she said, worry clear in her eyes.

"They I guess I'll find out," I said jumping down from the vent landing right in front of Tim Drake, the one they call Robin, his face betrayed his surprise.

"Congrats, you've caught the killer." I said placing a smirk on my face, trying my best not to show any fear. I know what people do when they sense fear.

Robin was just staring at me when the other young heroes joined us. "Then I guess we better arrest you," he said. He turned to the Blue Beetle, "Anyone else?"

"Nope and I check everywhere, even the security room." Blue Beetle answered.

The inner me did a few jumps in the air, they had escaped. The group led me to the outside of the warehouse and onto a ship of some kind.

I was placed in a seat facing the leader, Nightwing. He looked less uneasy than Robin had been, at my age probably. "What is your name?" he asked.

"That's not the real question you want to ask is it Nightwing." I asked him, smirking. "No, I think you want to ask a different question."

"What is your name?" he asked again.

"Penny," I said.

"What was your purpose at the warehouse?"

"To kill Icicle Jr. and yes I succeeded," I said smirking at the flinches I received.

"Who do you work for?" he asked seemingly unfazed.

"Whoever pays the bills," I stated looking down at the ground faking boredom.

"Is there anyone you were working with?"

"Nope."

"How old are you?"

I looked up with a smirk "Eleven years old."

That's my beginning. The other characters will come in later. This story is set sometime in season 2, Wally isn't dead…. So yah. –K


End file.
